1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer with a touch screen and, more particularly, to a computer performing “undo”, “cut”, “copy” and “paste” editing commands in an icon windowing environment.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention is used to improve the operational efficiency when a user executes an “undo” command, a “cut” command, a “copy” command or a “paste” command to edit documents or text in an icon windowing environment. Currently, computer systems and intelligent mobile devices all have a user interface that utilizes an icon windowing environment, and provides application programs with “undo”, “cut”, “copy” and “paste” editing commands. In order to perform the above-mentioned commands, the user needs to perform the following steps: 1. Mark an area. 2(a). If in a PC icon windowing environment, the user needs to move the cursor to the marked area and click the right button (or left button) to select an operation. 2(b). If in a computer with a touch screen, such as a PDA (personal digital assistant) or a Tablet PC, the user needs to place the tip of the touch pen in the marked area, and when a little winpop appears, the user can select one of the “undo”, “cut”, “copy” or “paste” editing commands (or click one of the “undo”, “cut”, “copy” and “paste” buttons) to execute an operation. 3. If the user executes the “cut” or “copy” operation to fill data from the marked area into a clip board to later execute a “paste” operation, the user must place the touch pen in a desired position, and then follow the above-mentioned steps 2(a) or 2(b) to execute the “paste” operation.
The above-mentioned traditional steps are very inconvenient for a prior art computer with a touch screen.